


Stalk

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: Hey :3 for the one word promt how about reyDer and #7. Stalk?





	Stalk

“What happened?” Reyes met her on the threshold, making her pause momentarily. She expected a smirk, languid gestures and the usual air of lavish squalor, she expected Reyes. Instead, she found him pacing. 

“Hello to you too” Ryder narrowed her eyes.

“Hi,” his voice was full of impatience “You haven’t answered me. What happened?”

“You really need to be more specific. I’ve done a lot since I last saw you” Ryder raised an eyebrow, at any given moment she could potentially be accused of any number of terrible judgment calls.

Reyes’ face turned hard “What happened on the dreadnaught.”

“Oh that!” she laughed relived.

“Yes that.” he spoke evenly, but his hands curled on themselves, betraying his agitation.

“Wow, didn’t know you cared Reyes” it was fascinating to watch him.

She would have been lying if she said that she didn’t want him, there was something fascinating about him, a compulsion that made it almost impossible not to give into his charm, not to flirt shamelessly. Ryder wanted to break him, take him apart, find every little lie that made-up Reyes Vidal and lay it bare. The fact that it also got her what she needed, an Outpost on Kadara, was a pleasant bonus. So was Cora’s horrified face. But in truth they hardly knew each other, one Roekkar strong hold and a few throwaway innuendoes do not allies make, neither did it solicit this response.

“You let a dammed AI kill you, of all the moronic things Ryder…” he shook his head turning away from her and busying himself with pouring drinks.

“First of all, do not insult SAM. He is your biggest fan. ‘Maybe Mr Vidal would know!’ ‘We should consult Reyes!’” she mimicked the AI.

Reyes stopped with his hand half way to the bottle of brandy before turning to face her “What? What are you talking about?!”

“You know he demanded I ask your opinion on the best cookies?” she rolled her eyes in dismay. “I despair.”

“I feel you’ve entirely missed the point of this conversation,” he pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to laugh “And SAM? White chocolate and pistachio.”

“Thank you, Mr Vidal, noted.” The AI came to life.

“Ugh, don’t encourage him. I will never hear the end of it” Ryder sighed heavily. SAM will no doubt now pester her to make the damn things, and her cooking skills were only slightly better than her non-existent biotics. Piss poor, according to Liam. 

“Is there a ‘second of all’?” Reyes couldn’t hide amusement from his voice.

“Yes.” Ryder crossed her arms. “How did you even know about the Archon’s ship? I thought that was meant to be classified?”

“Information is what I do, and I am damn good at it.” he smirked brushing a hand through his hair.

“So, stalking then?” she teased.

“Hardly,” he said, “You can’t fault me for Evfra’s sloppiness.”

“I would pay good money for you to say that to his face” she laughed.

“Is that a challenge?” Reyes asked settling back against the sofa.

“Should you wish to accept it, yes” she sat down next to him “Just warn me before hand so I can document that unmitigated disaster, for posterity”

“Your confidence is inspiring” his expression soured.

“Why did you want to know what happened?” she asked cautiously, studying his face for a response.

“I have a vested interest in you Pathfinder” Reyes smiled indulgently, leaning in closer to her, making Ryder catch her breath.

The rational part of her brain knew well enough, that Reyes needed her title, needed her position for whatever reprehensible plans he had, but at that precise moment, logic was drowned out by the hammering of her own heart. She wanted it to be more, wanted him to care beyond his own machination and her place in his plan. The revelation of her own truth knocked the wind out of her and set her scrambling back away from him.

“What kind of interest?” she swallowed hard, catching a glimmer of hurt in his eyes from her sudden retreat.

He sighed. 

“Just promise me you won’t pull shit like that again?” the hurt in his eyes was gone in a flash and replaced with a comfortable smile.

“You know all of that is part of my job description, right?” Ryder struggled to maintain an even voice. He moved away from her, but his presence lingered, pulling at her core

“I know,” he said, “But I would miss you if you were gone.”

“I seem pretty indispensable” her defense mechanism kicked in and sarcasm poured out in a flood. Ryder silently kicked herself, she never could seize the moment, her brother would have just asked outright what he meant, but she flailed, too scared to know the truth.

“More than you know.” his voice was low, gentle. 

“What does that mean?” Ryder gripped her seat with one hand, nothing ventured nothing gained.

“Classified” he flashed her a smile “You’ll find out, one day. Now I have something for you, your reputation precedes you and Kadara is talking.”

Ryder blinked “Just like that? Back to business?”

“Just like that” he shrugged.

She sighed “One day Reyes, I will break you”

“I look forward to it” he winked.


End file.
